


Lookin' Up [Fanvid]

by periru3



Series: BNL Sitcom Vids [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: BNL, Canon-typical optimism, Fanvids, Gen, Good Riddance 2020, I'm trying really hard to channel Leslie's optimism right now, Song: Lookin' Up (The Barenaked Ladies), Things WILL be lookin up in 2021 so help me god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: Leslie Knope is lookin all the way up!
Series: BNL Sitcom Vids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Lookin' Up [Fanvid]




End file.
